2:8 - Morning - Doc
Kali the Heterophobe08/29/2018 Doc is in the waiting room discussing with the girl at the fron desk. Ezra the Floofmaster08/29/2018 Aaron slowly, hesitantly comes into the waiting room, pulling his sleeves down over his hands. He stops when he sees Doc not speaking Kali the Heterophobe08/29/2018 "Oh hello Aaron, I'm glad to see you here." Doc says. Ezra the Floofmaster08/29/2018 "Kioshi said I should." He mutters Kali the Heterophobe08/29/2018 "Well, I'm glad you have." Doc says. "Why don't you come in to my office?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/29/2018 Aaron nods and shuffles after Doc into her office Kali the Heterophobe08/29/2018 "I've sent Grant out for lunch." Doc says. "Why don't you take a seat?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/29/2018 "Alright." Aaron slumps in his chair Kali the Heterophobe08/29/2018 Doc sits down. "How do you feel Aaron?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/29/2018 "Fine." Kali the Heterophobe08/29/2018 "Do you have any medical conditions I should know of?" Doc asks. Ezra the Floofmaster08/29/2018 "I'm allergic to peanuts is that important?" Kali the Heterophobe08/29/2018 Doc notes it down. "Everything is important. Any illness in your family you know of?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/29/2018 He shakes his head Kali the Heterophobe08/29/2018 "Are you a parahuman?" Doc asks. "If yes, do you know what kind?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/29/2018 "I'm a first gen mutant." Kali the Heterophobe08/29/2018 "I see, and what abilities did you manifest?" Doc asks. Ezra the Floofmaster08/29/2018 "I suck the life out of things I touch and release it as a beam of energy." Kali the Heterophobe08/29/2018 "I see." Doc writes it down. "Let's talk about your mental health. On most days, how do you feel?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/29/2018 "Good. Fine." He slumps farther down Kali the Heterophobe08/29/2018 "How do you feel about Kioshi's circumstances?" Doc asks. Ezra the Floofmaster08/29/2018 "You mean now? Good for him. He, he deserves this and more." His voice is a tad strained and his face looks torn. He pulls his sleeves down over his hands more(edited) Kali the Heterophobe08/29/2018 "Tell me, how do you feel about Kioshi?" Doc asks. Ezra the Floofmaster08/29/2018 "He's stronger than people give him credit for. Because he... he is still good and kind. Hes been through so much and he still puts others first." Aaron doesn't look at her as he talks." He'd make a good hero." Kali the Heterophobe08/29/2018 "What about yourself?" Doc asks. Ezra the Floofmaster08/29/2018 Aaron rubs the back of his neck, it's probably the first time his hands are visible. "I'm not cut out to be a hero." Kali the Heterophobe08/29/2018 "Why do you say that?" Doc asks, she seems genuinely curious. Ezra the Floofmaster08/29/2018 "My powers are too dangerous. I kill everything I touch." Kali the Heterophobe08/29/2018 "Powers can be trained and controlled." Doc says. "Many mutants lack control over their powers, but there are ways to mitigate this." Ezra the Floofmaster08/29/2018 Aaron doesn't respond. He just sinks lower in his chair, pulling his collar over his nose. Kali the Heterophobe08/29/2018 Doc gets up and grabs a small tube like an epipen. "May I please have your arm?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/29/2018 "Why?" Kali the Heterophobe08/29/2018 "I'd like to show you a little something." Doc says. Ezra the Floofmaster08/29/2018 Aaron holds out his arm hesitantly. He holds his sleeve with his gloved hand. Kali the Heterophobe08/29/2018 "This is Mutex, it was developped to help mutants like you." Doc puts on some gloves and takes Aaron's arm, she injects the solution into it, then starts counting. Ezra the Floofmaster08/29/2018 "Should I feel different?" Kali the Heterophobe08/29/2018 "Maybe a little out of touch with your power." Doc says, then counts up. When she reaches a hundred and twenty, she takes off her glove and puts her bare hand on Aaron's skin. Ezra the Floofmaster08/29/2018 Aaron flinches away. She only touches him for the shortest of seconds She may feel a slight dip in energy(edited) Kali the Heterophobe08/29/2018 "I seem quite alive." Doc says. "It takes sometime for the solution to take full effect"(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster08/29/2018 "Wait I can... really touch people now?" Kali the Heterophobe08/29/2018 "I'm afraid this is a short-action dose, it won't last more than an hour." Doc says. "I don't have any long action formula here, but I can prescribe it." Ezra the Floofmaster08/29/2018 Aaron stares down at his gloved hands. "Is it expensive? It sounds expensive." Kali the Heterophobe08/29/2018 "I'm afraid it is, without insurance one can look at about two thousand dollar a month." Doc says. "But you should know, Ravenhold offers insurance." That last line sounds slightly teasing. Ezra the Floofmaster08/29/2018 "But... I'm not attending... could I even get in?" Kali the Heterophobe08/29/2018 "I have some weight around here." Doc says. "I could get you in, Nana could stay over with me if she would like." Ezra the Floofmaster08/29/2018 "Mother would be mad if we all abandoned her like that. Shes already mad at Kioshi." Kali the Heterophobe08/29/2018 Doc has a mini-snarl but she catches herself. "I admid, I would rather have you all away from this so-called mother, what I have learned of her do not paint a good picture." "And if she is angry, then she can come and air her grievances with me." Ezra the Floofmaster08/29/2018 "She's done so much for us. She gave me a place to stay when I had nothing." Kali the Heterophobe08/29/2018 "She has used you to commit crimes on her behalf, Kioshi was arrested because of what she has made you do. She's allowed a teenager to give birth without proper medical oversight, Kioshi and Nana are both underfed." Doc says. Ezra the Floofmaster08/29/2018 "We... don't really have money... and we called Mia to look after Nana. We couldn't afford to take her to the hospital." He says not entirely convinced Kali the Heterophobe08/29/2018 "When was the last time you went to school?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/29/2018 "About... 6 years ago... Mia tutored me for a while before she got too busy." Kali the Heterophobe08/29/2018 "You, Nana and Kioshi should be in school and having fun, not risking your life, freedom and future for your mother." Doc says. "Parents take care of their children, not use them." Ezra the Floofmaster08/29/2018 "I'll talk to Nana and Kioshi..." he answers after a long pause Kali the Heterophobe08/29/2018 Doc nods. "Regardless, you are always welcome in my home." She looks down at her watch. "But first, I believe you have fifty minutes left, go hug your friends will you?" Ezra the Floofmaster08/29/2018 Aaron nods, standing up. "Thanks.... I think I wanna try coming to Ravenhold..." Kali the Heterophobe08/29/2018 Doc smiles. "I'll make some calls." Category:Roleplay Category:Aaron Roleplay Category:Doc Venus Roleplay Category:EJ Williams Roleplay Category:Nerathul Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay